pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Norman Jr.
Norman Jr. is Norman and Edna's baby son. He was conceived by his mother during a one session stand with Norman. Appearance Norman Jr. looks like his dad, wearing a light blue shirt with a dark blue and gold belt, dark blue trousers, purple shoes, and a dark blue or purple gnome hat. In his first appearance, he had a light blue binky in his mouth but later episodes don't show him with his binky. He wears a dark purple onesie and dark blue socks to bed. Personality Norman Jr., despite being a baby, knows how to talk and when he does, it's usually not good. Mr. Pinkerton only found out while babysitting him and Peter unintentionally woke him up while teasing (but in a good way) his dad. He actually knows how to use bad language, which babies should not learn. It's unknown as neither his mommy Edna or daddy Norman swore around their son. Despite his language, Norman Jr. also knows how to sing opera even know he is only a baby. Norman Jr became friends with Mr. Swizzle, Mr Plum and Mrs Plum after he got lost with Dame Bella. Trivia *Despite his not using good language, Norman Jr. can be a nice person too. **In later episodes, the swearing had died down. It's likely Norman Jr. only swore as a baby as he played the role of Benjamin Franklin Goodman in Edna's Baby. *It's unknown how Norman Jr. learned how to swear, as his parents did not swear around him. *Norman Jr. is likely based off of Benjamin Franklin Goodman from SML, albeit a bit toned down compared to him. *Norman Jr. and his dad share the same appearance and voice actor. *His mother is allergic to poison ivyIn Edna's Allergy, Edna constantly gets rashes whenever she is near poison ivy. When one of her friends saw a rash on her arm, he immediately called a doctor to come and see if she was okay. It turned out Edna was not feeling okay, as her allergy was revealed shortly after., but it's unknown if she will tell him about her allergy or she will wait until he's a bit older to understand what an allergy is. *His mom gave birth to a baby gnome in A New Gnome (Or Is She New?) which makes him a big brother. *His mom's swimsuit resembles Sarah Marshall's outfit she wore while in Hawaii in Forgetting Sarah Marshall. *Norman Jr.'s favorite toy is his teddy bear. *Norman Jr.'s birthday is August 30, as mentioned by his mother in the aforementioned Edna's Baby. Gallery Norman sleeping with teddy bear.jpg Norman tired.png Norman in his debut.jpg Norman expy.PNG Norman expy 2.PNG Norman so tired.png Norman Omorashi.png Screenshot (21684).png Norman with his whistle.png Screenshot (21683).png 122b gnome at home 4.png Screenshot (22304).png Screenshot (22294).png Screenshot (22299).png Screenshot (23263).png Screenshot (24472).png Screenshot (24477).png Screenshot 2020-01-20-12-16-44.png Screenshot 2020-01-15-15-53-06-1.png Screenshot 2020-01-20-12-12-41.png Screenshot 2020-01-20-12-09-07.png Screenshot_2020-02-04-21-59-49.png Screenshot_2020-02-05-06-53-55.png Screenshot_2020-02-04-15-43-16.png Screenshot 2020-02-08-13-54-11.png References Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters that can be mean sometimes Category:Babies Category:Males Category:Gnomes Category:OCs created by IceCreamFanatic2001